


华米家寻常的一天

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note: Another Note, Wammys House - Fandom
Genre: A Normal Day They Have, Domestic, Fluff, Multi, PEACE AND LOVE, Wammy's Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 点我，就看华米家所有人的一天都怎么过
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River, one sided L/Mello
Kudos: 2





	华米家寻常的一天

**Author's Note:**

> was written on 02/24/2018

* * *

5:00am  
B起床，洗漱，化妆  
  
5:45am  
L在比闹钟还好用的“我比你醒得早”的瞪视下起床。  
  
6:00am  
Watari和Near相继起床  
  
6:30am  
A起床喂猫  
  
7:00am  
Mello，Linda起床  
  
7:20am  
Mello去晨练遇到了A，Linda去了画室  
  
7:30am  
除了Matt，大家都吃完了早饭  
A被Watari叫去帮忙  
B和L回去研究起了案子  
Mello跑到了图书馆  
Linda则早早到了教室等候  
Near回寝室开始日常整理玩偶  
  
9:00am  
Mello翘课去帮Matt买饭  
  
9:30am  
Matt终于醒了，Mello回来看到他在被窝打游戏以后把饭倒进了垃圾桶  
  
10:30am  
Matt最终还是吃到了早饭，但Mello决定以后再也不管他了。  
  
11:00am  
工作室有些燥热，L吃了一勺冰激凌，B马上吃了一桶。  
  
11:30am  
Watari出去见一位老朋友。  
  
1:00pm  
所有人都吃过了午饭，除了Matt，Beyond和L。  
Matt才吃完早饭所以并不饿。  
而Beyond……他因为在十五分钟内干掉了一整桶冰激凌而闹肚子，L把他送到了医疗室陪他。  
  
1:40pm  
Matt吃了午饭，口感不佳，他决定明天早起。  
  
2:20pm  
Beyond依旧拒绝治疗并在床上疼得打滚。  
L不得不使出杀手锏说他觉得自己有点难受好像病了想吃药。  
  
2:30pm  
L开始后悔说出这句话并试图阻止B吃下一整瓶。  
  
2:50pm  
闻讯赶来的Mello被A拦了下来，硬闯进去后又马上跑了出去。  
其实A也不知道他到底看到了什么，A不让Mello进去只是觉得病人需要安静的修养，而Mello性子太闹。  
  
3:20pm  
Linda去了Near的房间请教课业上的问题，Near很耐心地一一做了解答。  
  
3:35pm  
Mello路过Near房间，然后强行为女孩儿重新讲解了一遍。  
  
4:00pm  
Near想把赖在他房间里不走的两个人赶出去但他不好意思开口。  
这时Matt看到大家都在也跟着进来凑热闹。  
Near出了房间，其余三人偷偷玩起了他的玩偶。  
  
4:13pm  
B依旧在病床上躺着，L依旧没吃午饭。  
  
5:00pm  
Linda前去探望Beyond并为他带了适合病人吃的营养餐和甜点。  
饥饿的L马上吃掉了所有甜点并用渴望的眼神继续看着Linda。  
  
5:50pm  
Watari终于回来了  
Roger告诉他B今天自杀未遂  
Melo大声地说他感到很遗憾  
Linda被吓了一跳于是又去了医疗室  
  
6:10pm  
A告诉Linda，B已经和L一起回去了，会和大家一起在礼堂吃晚饭。  
  
6:30pm  
晚饭时间，包括Matt也在，虽然他还是不太饿。今天晚餐很丰盛，还有Near最喜欢的烤鱼片。  
  
7:10pm  
值班轮到B刷碗，但因为他今天是病号所以并没有人催他。  
  
7:30pm  
A在照常喂猫  
B声称自己该吃药了所以先回了卧室，L和他一起，Mello在背后嫉妒地瞪了B一眼  
Matt跑到沙发上打游戏  
Mello开始大声和Near争论着什么，但Near没理他转身回了房间  
Linda准时守在电视机前专心看了起来  
Roger和Watari在讨论茶道  
也就是说……依然没有人主动刷碗  
  
7:40pm  
最后还是老好人A承担了此项重任  
  
8:00pm  
Linda看完电视回房间休息了  
Matt关掉了游戏和Mello一起研究杂志上的机车模式  
  
8:15pm  
L接到求助要飞去泰国，Watari和他一起，B没有随行  
  
8:47pm  
听到停机坪那边传来的噪音，Mello失落地叹了口气。  
  
9:15pm  
Near悄悄给Mello送了一杯牛奶。他放在门口，敲了敲门，然后迅速离开了  
  
10:00pm  
L在飞机上抱怨B从不担心他  
B在卧室里回复他知道他还不该死  
  
10:15pm  
Roger开始为明天只有B在家管事而担忧不已。


End file.
